powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
King Nula
King Nula is the leader of the Moonbow Kingdom. Biography King Nula is the human-like ruler of the Moonbow Kingdom. The Moonbow Kingdom's acting leaders work to gather the Shadow in human hearts to complete the railway so they can grant the King entry into the world, believing that only one of them would be deemed too loyal and valuable to be destroyed. When he finally arrives from the World of Shadow, despite being unable to remain in the light for long periods of time, King Nula becomes ironically fascinated by the bright and colorful human world. Before revealing his true identity, King Nula developed an interest in Dex, finding him and the HT Rangers interesting as he has Lampnesia erase the memories of Dex's friends. He has his own personal Black Train and its Black Train Robot form is armed with the King's Sword and the Shadow Wave Twin Super Train Cannons used for Shadow Fall attack. During his wedding to Miss Diana, he is swallowed by her which allows her to steal his powers and assume his throne. However, he actually uses this opportunity to absorb Miss Diana's "light" and assume an even more powerful monster form armed with a sword. He then dispatches General Toth and tells the HT Rangers he will claim their light next.However, when his caregiver Marchioness Selene moves into Moonbow Castle, she tells him that his obsession with the HT Rangers' light would be his downfall if he lacks the means to consume them in his darkness. But as King Nula learns that he could not fully absorb Miss Diana's light he believed, only able to assume a flawed version of his true form with use of the Kingloom Sword, it would later be revealed that King Nula's full power is kept in check by Miss Diana's presence as he becomes increasingly moody and more of a loose cannon. During the zenith of the Darkness Decline, using up his power in fending off General Toth and Zalam while stealing the Build Morpher from the latter, King Nula briefly loses control over his body to Miss Diana as she reveals to the HT Rangers that she needs to remain inside the King's body for everyone's sake. But when General Toth and Madame Artemis succeed in freeing Miss Diana, they unknowingly allow King Nula to achieve his full potential as he assumes a form reflecting the vast darkness now unleashed from his body: Omega Nula. This action initially makes King Nula more mentally unstable than before, Miss Diana fearing he has become a threat to both the Prism Rail and the Moonbow Kingdom as his power creates a protective barrier around Moonbow Castle. Once he claimed down, accepting he can never have the light as his own, King Nula learns the reason for his obsession for Dex while learning that part of his being entered the youth's body. This combined with Miss Diana's reasons for her final act against him convinces King Nula to mount an assault on the world and drown it in darkness while destroying any remaining light, sparing Dex's lifelong enough to see the darkness spewed from the Dark Behemoth consumes everything in its path. But after the Dark Behemoth is destroyed, after being mortally wounded by the HT Rangers' Prism Shoot, King Nula absorbs Texiz and Selene to heal his injuries while increasing Omega Nula form's power before he is defeated by Dex as Prism HT 1 using the Ultimate Crash Attack. Seeing a rainbow before his body explodes into a storm of darkness, King Nula's essence was retrieved by Diana and he reconstitutes as they return to the Moonbow Kingdom. Forms - Omega Nula= - HT 6= Arsenal *HT Minizord *Build Morpher *HT Baton Zords * Orange Zord/Builder Megazord * Drill Zord - }} Powers and Abilities ;Darkness Vision : He can see light and darkness in everything. ;Superhuman Durability : He easily reflected a powerful energy attack of one of his generals with absolutely no ill effects. ;Shockwave Emission : He can effortlessly emit a powerful shockwave that is enough to knock away his generals. ;Human Form : His human form allows him infiltrate into human society. ;Moonbow Kingdom Leadership : As their king, he has unchallengeable control over the kingdom. Weaknesses ;Light Poisoning : As a creature of darkness, the more light enviroment he is exposed to, the weaker he becomes. Notes *King Nula name is an anagram on luna, the Latin, Italian and Spanish word for moon. *King Nula is one of two known Moonbow Kingdom members, both current and former, to have a human form, the other being Marley. See also *Z - his counterpart in ToQger Category:Villains Category:Power Rangers HT Category:Patrick.cesare Category:Moonbow Kingdom Category:Orange Ranger Category:PR Villains Category:Monster Category:PR Monsters Category:Male Category:Main PR Villains Category:2017 Category:Evil Rangers Category:Shadow Line